As the performance of electronic products, computers, and the like, is improved, multilayer ceramic capacitors (MLCCs), components applied thereto, are required to have high capacity and high reliability.
Further, with the miniaturization of mobile communication devices and electronic devices, MLCCs, components applied thereto, are also required to be smaller and thinner.
Accordingly, development of an MLCC in which a via or a through hole is formed, a via electrode connected to an internal electrode is formed by filling the via or the through hole with a conductive material, and a bottom electrode to be connected with the via electrode is formed is ongoing.